


Без тебя

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: После четырех лет связи они узнают о своем родстве.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Без тебя

Сестра…

Это слово — как приговор. Брат. Сестра. Разлученные во младенчестве дети чудовища. Лея стоит, опустив руки. Эндорская ночь полна звуками и запахами, прохладный ветер треплет волосы, холодит мокрое от слез лицо.

Вот он ушел, ее брат, ушел спасать то чудовище, которое их породило. Лея чувствует себя будто измаранной в какой-то мерзости. Всех вод галактики не хватит, чтобы смыть эту грязь. Дети Вейдера! Они — дети Вейдера.

Они — брат и сестра.

О, если б знать! Четыре года — суматошных дней, беспокойных жарких ночей, его рук, его губ, соединения тел, идеально дополняющих друг друга. В беспросветной галактике, где погибли ее приемные родители, где уничтожили Альдераан, Люк был ее светом, ее чудом.

Люк оказался ее братом.

Вейдер, сам того не зная, сумел отнять у нее последнее — и самое драгоценное. Что она без Люка? Воплощенная ненависть. Она может убивать — и будет убивать. Ей надоело быть знаменем Восстания, она сделается его рукой — одной из множества рук, поднимающих бластер или жмущих на гашетку.

Без Люка в ней не останется больше добра.

Но как, Сила Великая, как ей вообще дальше жить — без Люка?!

\---

Через три месяца Лея сдается. Она — дочь чудовища, оттого, должно быть, и не может успокоиться, перестать думать о непозволительном. Она все еще хочет своего брата, хочет так отчаянно, словно дело не в сексе, а в чем-то большем.

Или меньшем.

Или просто в чем-то ином.

Лея постоянно думает о том времени, когда они лежали вместе в одной утробе, касались друг друга сквозь тонкую преграду плацентарной плоти, плавая каждый в своем сосуде околоплодных вод. Они созданы для того, чтобы идти по жизни рука об руку. Поодиночке же…

Поодиночке…

Так невозможно дальше жить! Они должны поговорить — сейчас. Пусть даже это может все разрушить. Лея стискивает кулаки. Она не может больше молчать.

С Люком они сталкиваются в дверях. У него отчаянный, до смешного решительный взгляд. Так он, наверное, на Звезду Смерти смотрел за мгновение до взрыва.

— Мы должны… поговорить, — выпаливает Люк.

Они говорят каждый день. Это безличные, неживые какие-то разговоры: о делах Альянса, о продолжающей сопротивляться Империи, о делах Хана, обо всем — и ни о чем, по сути.

— Мы должны… — откликается Лея эхом. — Я должна…

— Я… — говорит Люк. — Лея, я… Лея… Это ужасно, и ты меня никогда не простишь, но я должен сказать. Я… без тебя не могу. Я просто не могу.

Люк целует ей руки, хватает ее заледеневшие пальцы и целует горячими губами один за другим. Лее кажется, она сошла с ума.

— Я без тебя…

— Люк…

— Я знаю. — Он прижимается лбом к ее ладоням. — Я знаю. Я сейчас уйду. Ну почему, почему они мне не сказали? Теперь я навсегда обречен на тебя. Как мне жить, я не знаю, как жить…

Лея чувствует его запах, такой родной и знакомый. Она дрожит, целует светлую макушку. На Лею накатывает вожделение — такое острое, что почти причиняет боль.

Застежки его комбинезона, ее куртка и штаны — всего этого так много, все это настолько сложно. Вцепившись друг в друга, Люк и Лея то ли идут куда-то в сторону спальни, то ли топчутся на месте. Лея наконец остается без штанов, но застежки куртки заклинило намертво, и это почти смешно, однако на самом деле неважно. Лея стоит босыми ногами на холодном полу, Люк путается в комбезе, свесившемся до колен.

Люк не силач, чтобы таскать ее на руках. От Вейдера — проклятого Вейдера — в нем нет ничего. До спальни далеко, однако по пути им подворачивается стол. Взгромоздившись на него голой задницей, Лея цепляется за плечи Люка, целует его шею, облизывает кадык, приникает к губам, запускает язык в его рот.

Они соединяются — брат и сестра, разнополые близнецы, две половинки единого целого. Член входит во влагалище, запахи тел смешиваются, дыхание становится общим.

Лея дрожит. Обхватывает талию Люка ногами, подается бедрами навстречу его торопливым толчкам. Люк задирает на ней куртку и нательную безрукавку. Оторвавшись от губ, целует ее соски — сначала один, потом другой. Утыкается головой в ложбинку меж грудей.

Это ужасно, неправильно — и так естественно. Нет ничего естественней на свете, чем быть с ним, чувствовать его внутри себя. Тягучий жар расходится по телу, Лея жадно хватает воздух ртом. Подается бедрами вперед — еще и еще, сильнее, резче.

Содрогается, стонет. Прижимается лицом к макушке Люка, к светлым мягким волосам. Чувствует семя Люка внутри нее — отравленное семя в отравленной пашне. Если им случится зачать ребенка, кем он станет — вторым Вейдером? Или кем-то похуже?

Сухой и нежный запах волос рвет ей сердце. Лея сидит, не поднимая головы. Шепчет:

— Я не могу без тебя.

— И я — без тебя.


End file.
